Another Chapter In The Sisters' Book
by lilmissmego
Summary: See what happens to the friends after their battle with the Elders and Chase's reappearance.
1. Uproarious Assertion

A/N: Okay, this one is going to take a bit longer than I originally thought. I have lots of ideas but not a lot of time to write. In this one I do intend on working more with the original characters and not just OC's, also a new character will be introduced. The first one didn't go where I had intended on but we shall soon fix that!

-Chapter One-  
Uproarious Assertion

"What the hell are you doing here," Meckenzie asked stunned.

"Oh, I'm not really here. It just appears that way," Chase told her. "Surely you know how to do that?"

"Self projection?" Meckenzie asked a little surprised. "We haven't used that for years," she told him.

"Yeah, well, when you don't quit have all of your power, you have to make do with what you do have," Chase told her sarcastically. "By the way, I want back what's mine, Meckenzie."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Reid asked him.

"She either gives it to me or I kill her, simple as that. Either way she goes," he told them. "I'll get what I want, I always do. I'll be seeing you around when I can."

"And how long will that be?" Meckenzie asked him.

"I'm still working on building strength. As you know, you didn't get all of **_it_**. It'll take me awhile but I'll be back. I won't let you forget about me, dear cousin." Chase's image dissolved.

Meckenzie plopped down on the edge of her bed. She put her hands over her face and cried. Reid sat next to her and put a hand on her back.

"It'll be fine. We got him once before and we can get him again," Reid tried to reassure her.

"Caleb won that fight because of his father. It was pretty much by chance." Meckenzie was still crying softly, trying to regain herself.

"Caleb could have beat him without that," Reid said standing up, the level of his voice rising.

"Caleb would have died without that," Meckenzie said hauling herself off the bed, her voice equaling Reid's.

"You don't know that he would have."

"And you don't know that he wouldn't," Meckenzie was now yelling at the top of her lungs. "Chase will stop at nothing to get what he wants. He killed his own parents for no real reason and he would have killed Caleb, too. And there is nothing Caleb could have done about it. He got lucky."

"Caleb would have done just fine," Reid yelled defensively.

"Chase is crazy," Meckenzie hollered. She was getting frustrated. "He is crazy and addicted. His use of power has consumed his sanity. Your families weren't lying when they told you guys that the power is seductive, he's hooked, I can feel it. He has had a little taste of it and he wanted more. And in Chase's case he has way more power than normal. The hold that the power has over him is more than you can imagine. Caleb was nothing compared to Chase."

"Caleb is not nothing," Reid told her aggressively. His eyes flared to black, maintaining their bottomless depth appearance. "Caleb is greater than you'll ever know."

"Caleb doesn't know exactly what he has come into. He's meager and uneducated. And if he's not careful, this will kill him before he knows how to control it all."

"Caleb is neither weak or unskillful. Don't ever talk about him that way." Objects around the room started to hover.

"I'm just trying to enlighten you."

"I don't need enlightenment." A picture frame sailed across the room and Meckenzie barely dodged it. Her eyes blasted equally black.

"You don't want to start something like this. It's a bad choice," Meckenzie warned him.

"And why not?" Reid asked in a roguish tone. He sent a book flying at her this time. Meckenzie caught it and it floated in mid air.

"As much as I love you, I'm not afraid to admit that I'm more honed in with my power."

"So you think you're better than me!" Reid shouted. "Stop this." He sent a room full of objects flying at her.

Meckenzie muttered, "Res subsisto." Everything stopped in midair and fell to the floor.

"Impressive, but can you save yourself from this." Reid, becoming aggressive and agitated, held up his hands to her. Meckenzie's ear filled with a painful ringing and pressure. She fell to her knees. The ringing and pressure increase and Meckenzie pressed her hands to the sides of her head in hopes of a release.

"Ahh! Reid stop!" Tears started to form around her eyes. When he wouldn't stop, she had to do something. "Licentia iam," she shouted. Reid disappeared.

-------------------------

Reid looked around, noticing his new surroundings.

"Bitch! AHH!" He slammed his fist on the desk in his dorm room.

-------------------------

Meckenzie could feel the pain release and the blood rushing quickly back to her head, a little too quickly. She felt the brief euphoria of a head rush just before everything went black.

-------------------------

Meckenzie was passed out on the floor with the contents of the shelves and tables throughout the room strewn around her, when Annalise and Tyler came in the room. Upon seeing her sister sprawled out on the floor, Annalise ran to her. She shook her sister lightly.

"Meckenzie, wake up! Keni!" Meckenzie started to stir. "Tyler, help me get her on the bed." Tyler and Annalise lifted her onto the bed and Annalise sat next to her. "Meckenzie, what happened?"

"Chase. Reid." Meckenzie attempted to bring her vision back into focus. She groaned at the slight pain in her forehead.

"Chase? What about Chase?" Annalise asked her.

"He was here."

"That's not right, he couldn't be," Tyler stammered. "What about Reid?"

"We got into an argument about Chase and Caleb. I was upset and I told him that Chase would have killed Caleb and that the only reason that Caleb is alive is because of his father. I tried to explain that Caleb is new to having this kind of power; he doesn't understand it or knows how to control it. Chase is more refined, he's had it longer, used it more. I tried telling him that Chase is crazy and would kill to get what he wanted. I may have mention that Caleb was nothing compared to Chase. Reid went berserk."

"Meckenzie, you shouldn't have said that to him."

"Anna, it's the truth. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said it so bluntly, but he needed to know."

"Reid's got a nasty attitude," Tyler told them. "Not to mention he's stubborn, likes things to go his way."

"Chase was here?" Annalise asked.

"Yeah, he said that he'd be back when he could. And he wants me dead."

"We've gotta tell the other," Tyler told them.

* * *

**i know it's kind of short but i wanted to get the sequal started. hopefully there will be more to come soon. these may take longer than before...i have started classes again and will be doing a lot of homework.**


	2. Funny Feeling

-Chapter Two-  
Funny Feeling

"Chase can't be here, that's impossible," Pogue said confused.

"Sorry Pogue, but anymore nothing's impossible," Meckenzie told him.

"When did he say he'd be coming back?" Caleb asked.

"He's working on rebuilding his strength," Reid said from the corner of the room. "At least that's what he said."

"He also said that he wouldn't let me forget about him," Meckenzie told them.

"What do you think that means?" Annalise asked.

"It could mean anything," Caleb told her. "Leaving reminders, reappearing, anything."

"Meck, you're pretty good at reading people," Annalise said. "How well do you think he was doing?"

"He was weak," Meckenzie said. She sat thinking for a moment. "He's getting stronger though, I can feel it. It's a really slow process; he seems to be healing a little faster than he should though, if he can already project."

"How's he doing it?" Tyler asked.

"I wish I knew," Meckenzie said turning and looking out the dorm window. Her and her friends were packed into the small room but they weren't uncomfortable. Meckenzie looked deep into the woods surrounding the school. She thought she saw something move but she couldn't be sure. She stood staring out the window, trying to focus on what she couldn't quite see. For a second she thought she saw a figure standing just inside the line of trees but once she blinked it was no longer there. She figured it was just her tired eyes playing tricks on her.

"Meckenzie, what are you looking at?" Caleb asked, putting a hand her shoulder.

"I thought I saw something move, I'm pretty sure it's nothing," Meckenzie told him. She was trying to convince herself and much as him. Looking for any excuse to leave the dorm room she said, "He's not coming back anytime soon. Let's go to Nicky's."

--------------------------------------------

Meckenzie hung back as her friends entered into the local bar. She stood in the middle of the parking lot and was looking around. She still couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. She saw movement in the shadows from the corner of her eyes. She whirled around and stared into the dark.

"Hey, are you coming in or what, Meck," Sarah asked from the entrance way into Nicky's.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Meckenzie pulled the door closed after her. The sudden shock of the tobacco smell entered her lungs. She gasped for a quick breathe before becoming readjusted to the atmosphere of the bar.

---------------------------------------------

The figure lurked in the shadows outside of the bar. She crouched low and watched as the pretty blonde girl talked to Meckenzie then they both went inside. After Meckenzie was gone, she let out the breath that she had been holding. She was sure that Meckenzie had seen her. She had to be more careful, these close calls were becoming more and more abundant. Standing up she brushed off her pants and got comfortable.

---------------------------------------------

"What has gotten into you, dude?" Tyler asked Reid, lining up his shot.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reid pulled his stocking cap down a little further. "Just take your shot, man."

"You know what I'm talking about. You and Meckenzie." Tyler sunk the 10 ball into the corner pocket. "You guys have barely spoken to each other since yesterday."

"Mind your own business, man"

"I'm just asking," Tyler, told him, missing his next shot. "Annalise told me to."

"Yeah, well, tell her to ask her sister." Reid pulled at his gloves before lining up for a shot and sinking a ball. He looked up and quickly caught Meckenzie's eye before she glanced away.

"Just talk to her," Tyler told him.

"Not until she talks to me first."

Meckenzie sat at a table with Annalise, Sarah, and Kate watching the boys play foosball.

"I can't believe Chase is really still alive," Kate said quietly, so as not to attract attention. As far as anyone else knew, Chase had transferred out of the school.

"He was really there, at least to an extent," Meckenzie assured her. "I don't think he's going to leave us alone until he comes back."

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"He said that he wouldn't let me forget him." Meckenzie felt worried about that but didn't feel like saying so just yet. "I think y'all should watch out, too. We all know how crazy he really is."

"Yeah, that's no joke," Sarah said blowing the bangs out of her eyes.

----------------------------------------

Meckenzie hopped out of Tyler's truck. "See yea later, Lise." Tyler and Annalise pulled away from the curb and headed off the school property. Meckenzie started walking up the stairs and stopped just at the top. She could feel someone watching her and turned around to look. Seeing nothing that satisfied her curiosity, Meckenzie continued her way into the school. The clicking of her heels echoed in the hollow halls as she made her way into the dorms.

"This freakin' school," she said to herself. Sometimes the dark corners and empty hallways gave her the creeps. She quickly made her way to her room, unlocked the door, and stepped inside. Still having that feeling of being followed, she quickly glanced out to door again. This time she was sure she had seen someone.

* * *

**A/N: i know it's really short i just don't have a lot of time with going back to school and work. hopefully it won't take me this long to get the next chapter out!**


	3. New Treasure

**A/N - yes i know really short but i'm trying to get this going again. it's been a long while since i've posted anything and i'm trying to get back into my writing.**

-Chapter Three-

New Treasure

"Anna, where'd you go? This isn't funny anymore!" Meckenzie yelled, running through the woods. "Anna!"

_I need my big sister to help me._

"Anna! Where are you?" Meckenzie yelled still running. The tree limbs grabbed at her, pulling her. She kept running, searching for the sister she lost. "Anna!"

_I need my big sister to help me!_

"Annalise!" Meckenzie tripped and landed on both knees on the hard ground, tears streaming down her face.

Meckenzie shot up in bed, a cold sweat covering her body. She sighed a breath of relief that it was only a dream. Glancing over she saw that her sister was still asleep, right where she'd left her. She rolled over and waited patiently for sleep to reclaim her and prayed that the nightmares were over.

* * *

The light from the open shades woke her. She rolled over and pulled the blanket over her head, her nightmare replaying itself in her head. What did it mean? She trudged out of bed and changed into her jogging clothes and headed out to the quad. 

She put a foot up on the stone bench and stretched. Glancing around she saw various people she knew and waved. Reid caught her attention and she quickly glanced away. She wasn't ready to approach that subject yet. After reaching down and touching her toes, she straightened up and set off at a mediocre pace. She headed straight for the walking path into the woods. Once she found it she set off at a quicker pace and kept increasing it. She kept at it until she had hit a full sprint. After a few yards she stopped dead in her tracks and took a breath.

Something on the ground caught her eye; she bent down and picked it up. It was a pendent that looked so familiar to her. It fit in the palm of her hand, no bigger in size than a half dollar; it was two snakes wrapped around a flower. It looked so familiar to her but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She put it in her pocket and headed back to the dorms.

She jogged up all flights of steps and headed straight for her dorm. Pushing the door open she saw Annalise still in bed. Meckenzie pulled the blankets off and shoved at her.

"Anna, wake up." Annalise groaned and rolled over. Meckenzie huffed and tried again. "Annalise, get your ass out of bed!" and she grabbed her sisters feet and pulled them off the bed.

"What is your problem?" Annalise huffed.

"Look at this." Meckenzie pulled the pendent out of her pocket and handed it to her sister. "I found it on the jogging path. I think I've seen it before but I can't figure out where."

"Yeah," Annalise rubbed the fuzziness of sleep out of her brain, "I know what you mean. I think I've seen it before too."

"The last few days I've been having this feeling that someone has been watching me. But each time I look there's no one there, at least it doesn't look like there is," Meckenzie told her as she changed out of her sweat soaked running clothes.

"Weird," was all Annalise said. She got out of bed and put real clothes on. She picked the pendent back up off the desk and rolled it around in her hand. The snakes had small pieces of Blue Hope diamonds for eyes and the flower petals were encrusted with purple gems. It glittered in the sun. She knew she's seen it before but couldn't quite place it. There was a knock on the door and Meckenzie opened it. Sarah followed her in and looked over Annalise's shoulder.

"That's pretty. Where'd you get it?" Sarah asked.

"Actually I found it on the walking path in the woods." Meckenzie told her. "Have you ever seen it before?"

"No, but it's really pretty. Can I hold it?" Sarah asked. Annalise handed it to her and Sarah stared in wonder, her eyes somewhat glazing over. Meckenzie noticed right away. "I want one. It's so shiny. I can't help but look at it."

"Can I have that back?" Meckenzie asked, holding out her hand. Sarah looked from her friend's hand back to the pendent in her own. She didn't want to give it back. It held her gaze, captured her attention.

"Sarah Wenham, give it back," Meckenzie said in a stern voice. Sarah reluctantly handed it over. As soon as the pendent left her touch she snapped out of the daze she'd been in and her eyes were clear once again.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"It's the pendent. It has a power about it." Meckenzie told her. "I don't know what it is but it's being put away." Meckenzie strode over and pulled out a cherry wood box from under her bed. Placing the pendent in the box and waving her hand over it, the box sealed itself. Meckenzie shoved the box back under the bed and stood up again. "Let's get out of here. And don't say anything to anyone about it until I figure out where it came from. Deal?"

"Deal," Annalise agreed.

"Right, no problem," Sarah said, "That thing gives me the creeps anyways."

* * *

Meckenzie grabbed Annalise by the arm once they had gotten outside and Sarah had caught up with Kate.

"Did you see what that thing did to Sarah?" she asked.

"Yeah, and that isn't good," Annalise told her.

"No it isn't, not one bit. We need to figure out what it is and how it got to Spencer."

"I completely agree." Annalise said. She looked over her sister's head and didn't know quite what to do about who was coming.

"What is it, Anna," Meckenzie asked before turning around and knowing exactly what she was looking at. Sarah snuck away to join Kate and Sarah. "What do you want, Reid?"

"I uh, wanted to say that I, uhm" he was going to say he was sorry but just couldn't bring himself to do it. "I wanted to say that I think you owe me an apology."

"I owe you!" she started to yell. She thought better of it and lowered her voice; "You were the one who tried to burry me under a room full of junk!"

"Yeah well, you shouldn't have said that about Caleb!" Reid's temper started to flair again.

"You should try and not being such a stubborn ass!"

"Well maybe if someone wasn't such a…"

"Reid, I don't have time for this!" Meckenzie turned and walked away back toward the dorm.


	4. Pondering and Wondering

-Chapter Four-

Pondering and Wondering

Annalise sat and waited for him to appear. She knew he'd be coming this way, he always did, and it was only a matter of time. She opened the sketch book that was in her lap. Her hand started moving the pencil rapidly, drawing lines and shading areas. Once she fully returned her attention to what she was doing she realized she was sketching the pendent that Meckenzie found on the jogging path the day before. She sat staring at trying to remember where it had come from and how it got to where it currently was when his voice jolted her mind back to her surroundings. She jumped up off the bench and started toward him.

"Reid, I want to talk to you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him around the corner.

"Annalise, are you insane?" he asked with the shock of being ambushed.

"Okay, enough is enough. This thing between you and my sister has to stop. This constant not talking to each other, the long stares at each other, it's all driving me nuts!" She let out a loud sigh.

"I can't change it unless she wants too. It's just not that easy."

"You two are both stubborn and hell! Just get over yourself and talk to her. She just needs to be slapped in the face…figuratively speaking."

"And what makes you think I wanna be the one to do it?" he asked her.

"Because you have to be. You're the only one that can do it"

"She doesn't want to talk to me. Every time we're around each other we can do nothing but argue." He turned around and ran a hand through his hair roughly.

"Don't give her a chance to think or speak. You've just got to do it," Annalise explained. "You've just gotta kinda bombard her, make her listen. The only way we can all get through this, this thingy we have to work together."

"Okay, fine, I'll talk to her."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise," he assured her. Reid glanced down at her sketch book tucked into the crook of her arm. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's nothing," she said while trying to hide it. He wasn't putting up with that.

"It's not nothing," he said grabbing the book out of her hand. "It's amazing, has a great attention to detail." The page held his gaze. "What is it?"

"It's ah, something Kenzi found on the jogging path yesterday. We aren't quite sure where it came from but it seems familiar to us, just don't know why."

"It's definitely different. It's has a certain morbid beauty to it."

"Morbid beauty? Where did you come from Reid Garwin?" she chuckled.

"My mom has a love for art, all kinds of art. She instilled a language in me that can only be used to describe art," he said with a sly smile. "You said she found it on the jogging path? The one that runs through the woods?"

"Yeah. She picked it up and brought it back to the dorm. We were looking at it trying to figure out where it came from when Sarah came over. She wants to see it and when Kenzi gave it to her it caused kind of like a daze, like it had a pull on her. Kenzi asked her to give it back but she wouldn't. She had to will her for Sarah to give it back."

"Can I have that sketch? I'll take it to show my mom and she if she knows anything about it," Reid told her.

"Yeah, here. Just don't tell her what it really is, make something up if you have to." Annalise tore the page out of the book and handed it over to him. "And don't forget to talk to Meckenzie. You both are driving me insane."

"Yeah will do." Reid took the page from her and headed toward his truck.

* * *

Meckenzie sat on the edge of her bed holding the cherry wood box that held the pendent. The top of the box had a rose gently etched into the wooden top. The box had belonged to her mother. She waved a hand over the top and the box cracked open. Lifting the top, Meckenzie saw the pendent once again.

She ran her finger over the snakes, concentrating on the vivid blue of the eyes. They seemed to be winking at her. When she touched the purple of the flower petals her breath caught and she suddenly felt dizzy. In a haze, she saw a woman, slender, tall, long brown hair, dangerously blue eyes. Around the woman's neck was the pendent on a gold chain. The light sparkled off it, making the blue eyes sparkle the way a laughing child's does.

Meckenzie blinked and the fog in her mind cleared. She looked back down at the pendent in her hand, both the pendent and the woman in her vision looked familiar, she just couldn't place them. She was gazing at it still when Annalise walked through the door.

"I thought you were gonna keep that locked up?" Annalise asked her sister.

"I thought maybe if I could look at it that I could get a little closer to figuring out where it came from."

"I uh, kinda was talking to Reid earlier." Annalise looked up at her sister. "Don't look at me like that. We all have to work together right now. Well I was talking to him and he happened to see a drawing of the pendent in my sketch book. He asked about it and I couldn't really not tell him. So I kinda told him about what happened with you finding it and then with Sarah."

"Anna! I thought we weren't gonna tell anyone else about this for right now," Meckenzie said with irritation.

"Kenzi, he saw it and was seemed really interesting in it. He wanted the sketch to show is mom. He said she has a fascination with art and she might know something about it."

"What'd you go and do that for? She's gonna ask questions about it." Meckenzie was starting to get frustrated with her little sister.

"I told him not to tell her what it really was, to make something up if he had to." Annalise sat on the bed next to her sister. "Trust him, give him a chance. He might surprise you sometime."

"Yeah, well we aren't talking about him right now. I'm still trying to figure out where this and her came from." Meckenzie ran her hands through her hair and let out a deep breath.

"Who's 'her'?" Annalise asked her sister. Meckenzie told her sister about the vision she had with the woman wearing the pendent. "Wow, yeah that's kinda weird."

"Just like with the pendent, I feel like I should know her from somewhere, like I've seen her before," Meckenzie told her sister with exasperation.

"It's okay, Meckie, we'll figure it out," Annalise said hugging her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**it's been a LONG, long time since i've written anything for this poor story. i know this chapter isn't very well put together and is probably in dire need of proof reading but i found it in some old computer files and knew it had to be uploaded**

Meckenzie couldn' keep her mind off the plendent and the girl from her vision. she pulled the pendent from the box again, rolling it around in her palm. she jumped when her cell started ringing. she picked it up and glancing at the screen flipped it open.

* * *

"hey caleb, what's up?"

"we were all headed out to lunch, you wanna go with us?"

"Yeah sure."

"okay we're meeting in the lot in 10."

"Sounds good, see you then."

"alright." meckensie snapped her phone shut and stuffed it into her pocket. replacing the pendant and sealing the box once more, she slit it back under her bad and stood up to leave.

* * *

Meckenzie unlocked her dorm room door and her and Annalise walked in. annalise flopped herself on the bed and stared at her sister.

"so have you figured it out yet?" she asked her sister.

"No, i'm still working on it," she replied with an exasperated sigh.

"it's just so weird what it did to sarah."

"yeah i know. it sort of took over her. it was almost like she couldn't hear us when we were talking to her."

"Yeah, that was different." Annalise puffed her bangs out of her face.

"there's just something about this all that's been driving me nuts."

"like it's so simple you should know right away?"

"it's all i can think about. i'm thinking about going down to the pool for awhile."

"alright, i'll see yea later, meck."

* * *

Meckenzie did a couple warm up stretches then dived head first into the cool crisp water. the back and forth rhythm of swimming laps helped clear her head for her. she could feel her muscles tightening and then loosenig up again with her strokes. at each end of the lane she did a tuck and turned and started back toward the other end. for meckenzie being in the water is like being in her own little world, where there's no worries, no pain, just her and her tiled lane. swimming let her work through her problems in her mind. she had a weird feeling like she wasn't the only one in the water but she knew she was alone. she couldn't get chase out of the back of her mind. she kept thinking she could see him out of the corner of her eye but as soon as she turned her head he wasn't there. she know she shouldn't have let him get to her like that, get under her skin. meckenzie came up for air at the end of the lane.

"jesus christ reid, what the hell are you doing here?" meckenzie gasped for her breath. reid squatted down closer to her and for just a split second she saw the way he looked at her.

"I figured you'd wanna know what Mom had to say about Anna's drawing." reid stared at her for a moment.

"well what'd she have to say?" meckienzie asked with a huff.

reid sighed, "it's fifteenth- sixteenth-century French. Probably family heirloom, passed down. about the size of a necklace pendant or a small broach. more than likely worth a small fortune. guess i'll leave you alone now." reid stood and stared toward the door, throwing a quick fleeting glance over his shoulder, a look of longing flickering in his eye.

"reid, wait," meckenzie called to him wondering, if she was doing the right thing. she hauled herself up out of the pool as he walked back. "okay, i know i've been kind of 'funky' lately and i'm sorry. i know i shouldn't have said those things."

"i know i didn't help matters either. you were only telling the truth but i didn't want to listen." reaid said staring at the floor.

"i'm sorry i acted the way i did."

"i'll try to keep my temper under control."

"yeah you kind of gave me a headache."

"well, you're my constant hadache," reid told her with a laugh.

"A constant headache, huh?"

"yup, since the day that i met you...every. single. day." reid grinned.

"oh, i'll show you a headache," meckenzie laughed and threw herself at reid, launching them both into the pool with a huge splash.

"i only meant you give me a headache from thinking about you all the time," he said splashing her.

"oh yeah, and what have you been thinking about me?" meckenzie asked treading water.

reid grabbed a hold of her "that you're smart and beautiful and strong and everything in between."

"reid..."

"yeah."

"you are so full of shit!" she laughed while she shoved his head under water and swam away.

* * *

meckenzie burst into the dorm room, her clothes dripping water on the floor.

"anna!" she yelled as annalise came out of the bathroom.

"hey meck, where's the fire?"

"you'll never guess what just happened!"

"you and reid just about 'rekindled' your relstionship in the spencer academy pool?''

"no, well, yeah but that's not what i...wait, how'd you know that?" meckenzie tilted her head and stared at her sister. "annalise, what did i tell you about 'watching' like that."

"i stopped looking before i saw anything. i just wanted to know what he was going to say to you," annalise smiled at her sister. "pretty funky about the pendent though, huh?"

"yeah, that's actually why i ran all the way up here from the pool," Meckenzie grinned at Annalise, "i finally figured out about the pendent and the girl."

Meckenzie had Annalise's full attention now, "Well, who is it?"

Meckenzie smilled at her younger sister, "Do you remember Josette LaCroix?"

Annalise furrowed her eyebrows. "Wasn't that Chase's weird girlfriends?"

"Yeah, only she's not like weird, weird, but dangerous weird."

Annalise skoffed, "Oh joy, another 'dangerous weird,' just what we need! Are you gonna talk to the Mothers about this?"

"I'm gonna have to, they'll know everything there is to know about her, I only know a little. I think we should tell the others about this."

"Duh!"

* * *

Pogue took a deep breath. "So you're telling us that the pendent you found in the woods belongs to some crazy exgirlfriend of Chase's?"

"That's exactly what she's saying" Annalise confirmed.

"Only I don't think she's all that crazy, really." Meckenzie looked around the room at everyone.

"What do you know about her?" Caleb asked.

"Well, she's a decendent of French royalty, some distant granddaughter of Louis XVIII. It was said that the blood line carried a certain power. Apparently, she inherited it. That's why the pendent did  
what it did to Sarah, only those with power can control it, other wise it controls you. The pendent was passed down from generation to generation, mother to daughter until it finally settled with Josette."

"How do you know all this?" Sarah asked.

Meckenzie sat on the arm of couch in the Danvers' sitting room. "I made an impromp to trip to the 'big house' to chat with the Mothers. They make it a habit to know everything there is to know about those that their 'children' associate with."

"Who are the Mothers?" Reid looked confused.

"The Mothers are a group of women that if needed will take care of any children in the family that need it. They are very important in the family. Even the Elders listen when they speak." Annalise shifted her weight around trying to get more comfortable.

"What does she want?" Kate questioned.

"I'm not sure. I thought there was someone watching me the last few days, now i'm sure of it." Meckenzie leaned her head back. "If she's all that the Mothers say she is she's not someone to reckon with, but I can't think of anything we might have done to upset her." She brushed off a spider that landed on the table next to her hand.

"Is there anything we can do to get in contact with her?" Sarah wondered.

"We're not sure," Annalise said. "I think we should just wait. She'll come out when she's ready."

"I don't like this," Tyler told them, "not at all."

"Yeah, well, there isn't much we can do about it now," Caleb said sitting on the couch next to Sarah.


End file.
